


Chef's Kiss

by Becci Barnes (BeccEEE)



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Date Night, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kitchen cuddling, Living Together, M/M, Stony - Freeform, cooking together, fun in the kitchen, oversized vegetables, slightly erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccEEE/pseuds/Becci%20Barnes
Summary: For their weekly date night, Steve has picked a special recipe. Tony, however, is not fond at all of the idea of cooking together. Fortunately, Steve knows exactly how to convince his boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Chef's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number 2 for the Steve-Tony-Bucky-Bingo : https://stb-bingo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: Oversized Vegetables
> 
> It turned out a little hotter than I intended :D  
> Please let me know if you miss any tags :3

"Jarvis, run this at 120% again," Tony said, wiping his oily hands on his T-shirt. He had spent the last few hours up to his elbow in a car engine, trying to make it more efficient. After several failures and a jet of flame that had singed the hair on his right arm, he believed that he had finally placed the tiny repulsor in the right place.   
"Yes, sir", his AI promptly replied, boosting up the power supply. There was no explosion, which was a good sign so far. Tony extended his instructions: "Give him 30 minutes of thrust and keep a record of all currents and voltages. And Dum-E... clean this up" Tony pointed to the small pile of parts that had accumulated in front of the car bonnet. Screws, sheets of metal, wires and pliers lay unsorted on top of each other. Dum-E immediately rolled over and began to spread the mess in all directions. To be on the safe side, Tony got himself out of reach of the swivel arm before it could accidentally attack him with a screwdriver. Not only did Dum-E make an even bigger mess every time he cleaned up, he also made a hell of a racket in the process. But sooner or later all the pieces would end up in the right boxes. And in any case, it was better than having to clean it up himself. Especially today he had better things to do. It was Saturday night. And Saturday night was Date Night.

Tony pulled his dirty and sweaty t-shirt over his head and wiped the last remnants of the oil off his fingers before he carelessly threw the shirt in the direction of Dum-E and fished a new one out of the small closet in the corner. He took a quick look in the mirror, just to check if some oil had gotten into his face after all. But as he couldn't find any black marks on it, he declared himself neat enough.   
"Jarvis, where's Steve?" Tony asked as he ran his hand through his hair to give it a wilder look. It immediately collapsed again.   
"Mr Rogers is in the kitchen on the 70th floor." Jarvis replied. Tony nodded, let his hair be as it was and left the workshop with a wide smile on his lips. He entered the lift and pressed the buttons with the seven and the zero. All week long he had been looking forward to Saturday. Between the work that came up for the Avengers, Tony's own projects, Stark Industries and Steve's work for SHIELD they hardly had time to see each other. Although they had been sharing a bed for quite some time, they usually went to sleep at such different times that it made little difference. But not on Saturday. There were several important rules they had set for their Date Night. One of them was that as long as the universe was not in danger, there was no excuse. And since the universe was not in danger today, Tony was looking forward to spending a few relaxed hours with his boyfriend.

As he entered the spacious kitchen, his eyes fell immediately on Steve. But instead of heading straight for him, Tony took the time to have a good look at him as he casually leaned against the large kitchen island, his eyes fixed on the Stark Phone in his hands. Light shimmered in his blond hair and Tony was pleased to discover that Steve's grey sweatshirt could barely keep his broad shoulders in check. It was a sight that instantly sent Tony's mind into other directions. But he would not torpedo Steve's date night. At least not right away. They still had time for that later.   
Steve was so focused on the small screen in his hand that he didn't hear Tony coming until he had his arms wrapped around him from the side. He put his chin down on Steve's shoulder and murmured in his ear: "Good evening, handsome man" Steve grinned and put his mobile phone on the worktop behind him to give Tony a real hug. Tony soaked up his scent and then pressed a long and fervent kiss on Steve's lips, which he returned just as passionately. Then Tony leaned his upper body back slightly to look Steve in the eyes. "So, what's the plan?" 

It hadn't taken long, at most two or three of these date nights, to realise that their ideas of the perfect date sometimes diverged somewhat. None of them had a problem with it, on the contrary. They were always happy for a chance to learn more about each other's world. And it regularly made them aware of the fact that, firstly, they came from different times and, secondly, that even after more than a year of relationship, they could still learn from each other. Nevertheless, they had decided to take turns in planning the Date Nights to make the Saturdays a little more balanced. While Tony usually organised something off the premises with at least one totally overpriced or extravagant element, Steve was usually content with watching a series together on the sofa or taking a long walk in the park. Last week Tony had abducted Steve to an exclusive film premiere, complete with red carpet and all-you-can-drink champagne. Now it was Steve's turn to come up with something. 

Steve loosened his arms from Tony, stepped aside and gave the view of the kitchen island behind him. In a rustic wooden box lay a colourful mixture of vegetables. From here Tony could only make out one bell pepper and something green with many leaves. Tony looked at Steve in disbelief. "But you hate cooking!"   
"No" contradicted Steve " _You_ hate cooking. I'm just not good at it."  
"What's the difference?" Tony asked, but Steve was not deterred.  
"We both need something fresh to eat for a change and I'm sure we'll manage it together. It's not that difficult."  
Tony pulled a face. "Do we have to?"  
Steve looked at him seriously. "What's the second date night rule?"  
"No negative attitude," Tony sighed. Who came up with those stupid rules again? He struggled with himself. He really, really didn't feel like cooking. He didn't understand the point of it, when there were first-class trained chefs who could do it for you. It didn't even have to be expensive and would probably also taste better. But he had also been looking forward to spending a few quiet hours with Steve all week and didn't want to spoil the evening before it had even started. Because no matter how pompous the dates were he planned, it was Steve's calm manner that always brought him back down to earth. And that's why he gave himself a jolt. 

"Okay, you win" Tony said and let himself drop on the bar stool by the kitchen island with exaggerated resignation.  
"That was never up for debate" Steve replied and pulled out a large pot from under the worktop.  
"Careful," Tony said and bent forward to give his friend a warning glare across the kitchen island. "I've got something pretty exciting going on in the workshop right now, if you carry on like this, then..." but Tony didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to threaten Steve with, as Steve had leaned across the kitchen island and closed Tony's mouth with a kiss.   
"That's not fair" Tony pouted.   
"I learned from the best" Steve grinned and Tony just couldn't be angry with him. He also recalled rule number two again. _No negative attitude._ And so he reached out for the wooden box and wanted to pull it closer to him to inspect its contents in detail. But Steve hit his fingers with a wooden spoon. "Ow!" Tony exclaimed. Where had he found that so quickly?  
"Wash your hands!" Steve ordered.   
"My hands are clean!" Tony protested.  
"You just got back from the workshop and I can smell the motor oil from here."   
Tony rolled his eyes as he slid off the stool and trudged to the sink. Supersoldier senses were annoying. He washed his hands as ordered but did not miss the opportunity to flick his wet fingers in Steve's direction, causing the water drops to fly towards him. Steve threw a kitchen towel in his face in response.

When Tony's hands were clean and dry, he walked the long way back to his seat, because this made him pass the wine cupboard. Without much ado he pulled out one of the bottles. He vaguely remembered being handed the bottle at some gala event. Steve questioningly frowned.   
"One for the meal, one for the cook." Tony explained and uncorked the bottle with a loud pop.   
"But the recipe says nothing about wine" Steve objected and reached for his mobile phone to check the recipe again.  
"Perfect. More for me" Tony grinned and poured himself a glass.  
"But then I want some too" Steve said and slid a second wine glass onto the counter in front of Tony.   
"That doesn't do anything for you" Tony said, but also filled Steve's glass with dark red wine. 

"Can't I have a drink with my boyfriend to celebrate a nice evening off?" Steve asked and his voice was suddenly very close to Tony. Tony felt Steve's body snuggling against his back and pressing him with gentle force against the kitchen island. Tony's heart skipped a beat as if he had missed a step, while the edge of the counter top pressed pleasantly uncomfortably against his pelvic bones. But Steve just reached over Tony's shoulder to pick up the wine glass and then moved away a few steps. Tony tried to stare at him angrily, but was well aware that his cheeks had turned red. And they weren't the only thing that had suddenly become particularly well supplied with blood.  
"Here's to Date Night" Steve said, elegantly raising his glass to this toast. Tony' s mind was still somewhere else and he just opened his mouth, nodded and then downed two big gulps of alcohol. How could Steve stand there so calmly, while everything inside Tony was going crazy and he was already imagining how they were using the kitchen island for other things than cooking. More exciting things. He had just realised what a perfect height the counter had. 

"Well," Steve then said and handed him a paring knife. "Get to work" Tony took another big sip of wine to calm his nerves and especially his loins. Then he sat back down on the bar stool and pulled the wooden box towards him. This time without getting hit with a wooden spoon.   
"What the...?" it escaped him involuntarily as he took a closer look at the contents of the box. Beneath the many greens, which turned out to be a stalk of celery, vegetables of gigantic proportions had emerged. " What _is_ that?" he asked Steve as he held up a potato almost three times the size of his own hand. It probably didn't even fit in Steve's much larger hand.   
"A potato," he replied innocently.   
"Yes, but..." Tony didn't have much experience with cooking and vegetables in general, because, as mentioned, he usually paid people to do it for him. But he was sure that the last potato he held in his hands could not have passed for a basketball. He carefully placed the tuber on the countertop and pulled a carrot out of the box, which was almost as long as his forearm. " _Steve_?!" he said, this time with more emphasis, holding up the carrot and wordlessly asking for an explanation.  
Steve had to laugh at Tony's seriously confused face. "I saved the vegetables from an organic shop." He said. "Vegetables that are not meeting standards cannot be sold in a regular supermarket and therefore often end up in the waste bin."  
"Do-gooder soup" Tony summed up and lowered the carrot. "Why did I even ask?"   
"Actually, you didn't ask" Steve said and leant with folded arms and a mischievous look at the kitchen island, directly opposite Tony. Tony could clearly see the muscles tightening under his sweatshirt as he leant forward, only to stop his head a few inches from Tony's. Tony looked into the blue eyes that were so familiar to him and he felt a well-known heat rising inside him again. Steve opened his mouth and slowly moved the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. Then he whispered in a deep voice, "You have to chop the soup greens."

When had Steve become so manipulative? He knew what the deep voice whispering commands to Tony was doing to his body. He knew exactly what it was doing. And he shamelessly exploited it.   
"I don't know which is worse," Tony said. "That _this_ is your idea of dirty talk, or that it actually works." Steve laughed and put the pot of vegetable broth on the cooker. "Or that you still stand there laughing instead of helping me. How long can it take to put a little water in a pot?"  
"Quite a long time if you get distracted." Steve said, but took a seat next to Tony on the second barstool and also reached for the oversized vegetables. Tony snorted in disbelief and cut the celery into two uneven pieces. How impudent of Steve to assign himself the role of victim now, after he had just flirted with him so offensively.   
"Don't think I don't notice your sneaky manipulation here," Tony said and began arbitrarily chopping off pieces from the celery sticks. "I'm a bad influence on you."   
"The worst" Steve confirmed and cut the basketball potato in half with a big butcher knife.   
"I should award myself a medal. For disgracing the symbol of America." Tony continued, reaching for the oversized carrot. "And for taking his innocence" he added, looking at the outrageously large root.   
"You didn't," Steve replied, whose potato pieces were cut just as misshapen as Tony's celery.  
"Come on, Barnes was how many years ago? 100? After that long, you're practically a virgin again."  
"How would _you_ know?" Steve asked laughing.  
"Touché."   
Steve held up the leek. "The recipe says 'cut into thin rings'... how thin is _thin_?"  
Tony pointed to the celery nodules in front of him. " _This_ is ‘finely diced’. You have to figure out the rest for yourself."  
"This will never work out," Steve sighed amused and began to cut the leek into rings.

When the box was empty, they had piled up what was the most adventurous collection of geometric shapes Tony had ever seen. Potatoes, celery, bell peppers, courgette and more had been brutally massacred, but they had agreed that 'bite-sized' was a highly inaccurate description and therefore the recipe was basically to blame for the disaster.  
"And now we just throw this in boiling water and wait?" Tony asked.   
"I think so" Steve replied, studying the recipe again with a wrinkled forehead.   
"That's far too easy" Tony said, sipping from his third glass of red wine.   
"I think people usually use this time to clean up or set the table," Steve said, turning to Tony who looked at him defiantly. "I'm taking part in a lot of things, as you can see, I even cook because of you. But even you won't get me to clean up on my evening off," he said.   
"Mmmh...." Steve made. And came closer again, eyes fixed on Tony. Tony was sure it wasn't just the wine that made him get so hot. To be on the safe side, he put the glass down on the countertop.  
"If only there was some way I could convince you to help me clean up..." Steve murmured in Tony's ear and it wasn't just Tony's neck hair that rose up as Steve's hands ran along his waist. Steve's hand slipped under Tony's T-shirt and he inhaled sharply as Steve's warm fingers glided down his spine. "Are you sure you don't want to help me?" Steve said. Tony shook his head vigorously. He wanted to do a lot of things with Steve at this moment, but cleaning up was definitely not one of them.   
"What a pity..." Steve said and pulled back his hand. Without batting an eyelid, he began to gather the leftovers from the work surface. Almost casually he said, "Did you notice that the kitchen island is exactly the right height?”

The gasping escaped Tony unintentionally. But he saw by the way the corners of Steve's mouth twitched that he enjoyed torturing him. With two steps, he had made his way over to Steve and had pressed his back against the fridge. Steve only half-heartedly resisted, because otherwise Tony wouldn't have been able to oppose him. "I swear to you Rogers, one more word and you'll regret it"   
"Try and make me shut up," Steve said provocatively, "but we both know you don't really want me to." No. What Tony really wanted was for Steve to take him here and now, on this kitchen island. And unfortunately he had to face the fact that he couldn't do that until they had cleaned up. And he hated that Steve was right again. Steve saw Tony's defences crack and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "You know there's a lot more where that came from. But first we have to clean up"   
It was just unbelievable. Tony remained perplexed on the spot, while Steve pushed himself past Tony without much effort and picked up the vegetable scraps he had dropped when Tony had attacked him. It was as if he was a disobedient child and Steve had just taken away his favourite toy to get him to clean up his room. Steve was the only one who was allowed to boss him around like that and Tony even thanked him for it. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't prevent his body from reacting to Steve's commands. And although he wished that this would never change, sometimes it was annoying.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tony said and began loading the used knives into the dishwasher. In response to the defeat he had to empty his wine glass in one go afterwards.   
"Eyes on the price, soldier" Steve teased and let his fingers run lightly across Tony's chest as he walked past him to throw the vegetable scraps into the bin. Tony only shook his head but could not prevent goose bumps from spreading from where Steve had touched him.

Tony had just wiped the last crumb off the counter with a rag, when he felt Steve behind him again, snuggling closely to his back and wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Well? Was that so hard?"  
Tony didn't need to bother coming up with an answer because Steve had turned him around and pressed his lips on his mouth. No matter how well he pretended to be in control of his temper, Tony felt his desire in the way he kissed him, thrusting his tongue against Tony's lips and hungrily demanding to be let in. Something that Tony was only too happy to grant him. Tightly embraced they stood there and now it was Tony who slid his hands under Steve's sweatshirt and followed the perfect contours of his muscles with his fingers while their tongues still wrapped greedily around each other. Tony gasped for breath as Steve suddenly pulled his head back and he saw in his gaze that now, all self-control had fallen off him for good. He wanted Tony and he wanted him now.   
Tony lost the floor beneath his feet as Steve's strong hands grabbed him and lifted him onto the kitchen island. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's hip and pulled him even closer with it. He felt Steve's crotch rubbing against his own jeans and the heat that was now emanating from him as well. The soup would have to wait.


End file.
